


The end of Overwach

by WintetFive49079



Series: The end of Overwach AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintetFive49079/pseuds/WintetFive49079
Summary: Hana gits shot and Sombra saves her





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this

Hana song closed her eyes and thought of all the people she killed she could still see their faces there were so many. She opened her eyes and grab her gun the Talon agents would be here soon and Hana wasn't going to let them get her.  
Hana put the gun to her head closed her eyes and thought of all the friends and loved ones she lost there were only a handful of overwatch agent's left even her adoptive fathers (Jack Madison and Gabriel Reyes yet she had always called them Jack Manison and Gabriel Gayes) were dead.

_________________________________________  
Hana runs to give her teary eyed fathers a hug the omnic crisis was over they war home. She never made it.  
_________________________________________

Hana pulled the trigger. 

_________________________________________  
Hana woke up in the hospital all of the overwatch agent's even the trainees were there, they all had tears running down there faces.  
_________________________________________

CLICK. 

_________________________________________  
Hana watched as the confines were lowered into the ground. It was a grad funeral they were war heroes. Right?  
_________________________________________

She opened her eyes she was still in the alley slumped behind a dumpster in a puddle of blood. Yet now she was not alone crouching in front of her was a teary eyed Sombra. Hana opened her mouth to say the words that had laid unsaid four to long. Yet Before Hana could say anything something hit her in the back of the head.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk not sorry

Hana woke up in small room it smiled of rubbing alcohol and was dimly lit by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling it had a single window which had the blinds closed. She was in a bed it was one of those old medical bed from the movies and sitting beside her was Sombra. Sombra was asleep in a leather chair. Hana could not remember anything from the last couple months yet she knew many of her friends had died yet how many she can't remember.  
_____________________________________ 

Sombra was running into an alley following Reaper she didn't knew why yet she was she had to. When she trend into the alley she brow her gun ready to shoot. Yet he was gone there was just a trail of blood leading behind a dumpster she followed the trail to see show Hana sitting in a pool of blood her eyes closed with her gun preset to her head Sombra pulled up her hollow keyboard and hit some keys she hit the enter key just as Hana poled the trigger the gun made a click and Sombra knelt down just as Hana opened her eyes Hana was almost instantly hit in the head with the end of reapers shotgun. 

_____________________________________ 

Sombra woke up in a cold sweat she had the same dream she had for the past week "bab dream?" Hana asked Sombra jumped at Hana question before throwing her arms around Hana. Sombra cud not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks yet nether cud Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got an idea for a one shot stuck in my head and want to know if you people won't me to write it.
> 
> Idea: Hana beings Sombra home to meet her parent  
> (Soldier 76)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana is dense as f***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wun is difficult.

Hana polled back just enough to press her forehead to Sombra's. Sombra did not even have time to open her eyes before Hana wus kisses her. Sombra's heart did a flip as she kissed Hana back. Just as Hana wus moveing to deepen the kiss someone cleared thare throat behind them they toned to see a blushing Merry how wus triying to look at anything but Hana and Sombra " I umm I'll come back later" wus all the Swiss doctor sed before turning and waking out the door, just for it to be blown open by a very very energetic Teaser how throw her arms around hana and practically yelling        "Imissedyousomuchneverdothatagen"

"Slow down Lana I Cant understand you wen you talk like that"

" sorry I'm just so happy to see thet your awake, you slept for sooooooo long."

"It wus 2 days Lana" Sombra sed with a amused eye roll.

"Yay yet that's 2 bays to many" wus Lana's childish response.

"Um Lana you know I'm happy to see you yet me and Sombra need to take."

"well it cen wate cus I'm not leaving love."

**Author's Note:**

> ... feel free to comment


End file.
